


Beyond the Dawn

by Zenith_Lux



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: End of Ascalon, FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Flash Fiction, Mentions of other expansions, More Tags to be added as the month progresses, Multi, post heavensward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_Lux/pseuds/Zenith_Lux
Summary: A series of short stories for the FFxivWrite2020.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Sway

Aymeric had never been much of a dancer. In fact, he tried to avoid it whenever possible. Not only was it not his thing - he’d never been very good at it, even if it did boil down to simple swaying - but he had no interest in the implications of said dancing. The only time it ever came up was when some noblewoman was trying to get his attention at some party he already didn’t want to be at. He went to those sorts of things because he had to. He watched other people dance because that was expected of him. He only involved himself just enough to avoid being reprimanded for it later as “the Lord Commander should always ask a lady to dance”.

But something was different tonight. And that something was her. 

For the first time in as long as Aymeric could remember when attending one of these balls, no one was dancing. Instead, their eyes were trained on the Miqo’te that, after her elongated travels abroad, had brought back a new art form. Strange but beautiful dances that kept the nobles mesmerized with every sway of her hips and hop in her step. Aymeric was genuinely impressed, as most of the noblemen and women he knew would never stand for such “outsider knowledge”. But there they were, watching her with smiles and laughs as she danced the night away, either unaware of their stares or too emboldened to care. 

Aymeric wondered if he would ever find that kind of confidence in his lifetime. Maybe it was something one only found after defeating primals and dragons and the worst society had to offer. Someone with the charisma of someone who went to war for fallen empires and could apparently travel to entirely different worlds. The self-assured woman who never cared about what other people thought. 

“Lord Commander.”

He blinked, only to realize that she and the rest of the room were now staring at him. The Warrior of Light - his hero in many more ways than one - smiled mischievously as she beckoned to him. “Would you care to join me? I’m sure these lovely people will be more inclined to learn these steps if their great leader did too.”

In the face of such conviction, how could he ever dream of saying no?


	2. Crux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haurchefant finds a moogle, Puklia Pachu, hiding from her hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd consider this an off-screen scene from my other story, End of Ascalon. But you don't technically need it.

It was midnight when Haurchefant returned and approximately 12:02 when he found the Moogle hiding in the Chocobo stables. He chuckled as he patted Zephyr, but the Chocobo merely shook his head in something like exasperation. “Why are you here, Puklia?” Haurchefant said as soothingly as possible. 

Still, the Moogle squeaked as she spun around and dropped her cane. Her usually snow-white fur was dusted with dirt as if she’d been rolling around in the hay. Haurchefant just assumed she’d just been outside for too long. “I was… exploring, kupo!” She said as she swooped down to pluck her little wooden prop out of the hay. Zephyr ruffled his feathers with a loud kweh. Puklia yelled something Haurchefant barely understood- oh please don’t eat me I’m a good Moogle, Kupo! - and he chuckled as he held his hand out to her. “Have you not spoken with Lady Z’iyanna?”

Puklia’s little paws and her pom both sagged in defeat. “I’ve been so overwhelmed, kupo. There’s so many people here, kupo. And I thought a lot of them could see me. But they just kept looking *past* me, kupo, and I remembered I’m not in Gridania anymore.” She looked back up at him. “When I finally made my way back to your house, it was too late, kupo.” Zephyr kwehed again, and Puklia’s pom shot up. “Six o’clock is very late, kupo! What if she was eating dinner? Or sleeping? Or… something else, kupo?”

“She still would have spoken with you,” Haurchefant said. 

“But then what would I have said?” Puklia said. 

“I see,” Haurchefant said as he gently pulled at her paw to free her from the back of the stable. “So that lies at the heart of your problems.”

She peered up at him curiously. “What is, kupo?”

“You’re nervous.” 

“I’m not…” Her pom sagged again. “Maybe a bit, kupo.”

“Lady Z’iaynna will be delighted to learn that someone like you wants to walk in her footsteps.”

Puklia’s head tilted and her pom fell back to the side. “A Moogle, kupo?”

“A healer,” Haurchefant said. “Just like she is.” He picked her cane up from the hay and peered at it. “How long have you been using this?”

“Since I was little, kupo!” She said. “Sometimes it doesn’t work so great though.”

“Then I’ll get you a new one,” Haurchefant said. “And something just for you. Maybe a ribbon or a coat?”

“I’ve never worn either, kupo,” Puklia said as she put her paw toward her chin. “What do you suggest?”

“I’ll have both finished for you in the morning,” He said. “After you speak to Lady Z’iyanna.”

Puklia pulled back, then sighed as she nodded. “I will.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, kupo.” 


	3. Muster

After years adventuring, Z’iyanna had forgotten what it was like to not feel so sure of herself. And that wasn’t in some self-absorbed, out of touch reality kind of way. Z’iyanna was more than aware of the dangerous life she led. But there was really nothing she could do about it. She had to be confident in everything she did or it would all just fall apart. People depended on her to muster up their own courage. All she did was act as strong as everyone else needed her to be. 

But then that fated failure of a fight with Zenos had happened. Now Z’iyanna wasn’t certain what she was doing anymore. It wasn’t as if the word failure wasn’t in her dictionary. She had failed at many things over her lifetime… just not things that mattered as much as that single brawl did. People had been hurt because of her defeat. People had died because of her failure. Now she barely had the strength to move, both physically and mentally. All she could do was stare out of the window and try to process what exactly had gone so wrong. 

_ I was nothing to him.  _

She shut her eyes in a feeble attempt to shut out the world. And yet, all she saw in the darkness were the friends she’d failed to save. And not just people lost to Zenos, but the others who had lost their lives defending her. She could still see their faces even when she tried to look away. Could still hear their voices even when she didn’t want to. 

_ A smile better suits a hero. _

Her hand clenched in front of her chest as she blinked a single tear away. A knock on the door forced her to muster up all the courage she had tried to let go. 

“I’m sorry, Z’iyanna,” Alphinaud said. “But we… we need…”

_ You.  _

And have her they would. 


	4. Clinch

Aymeric wondered which of his many life choices had led to him bargaining with a Moogle. Yet here he was, staring down little Puklia Pachu as she huffed for what felt like the millionth time that conversation.

“If you want my help, then you gotta help me out, kupo.”

_ Weren’t you the one who wanted to come on this journey? _

“We’ll need plenty of kupo nuts since I can’t eat what you do, kupo.”

_ Where would I even find something like that? _

“And I want to be the healer in case Z’iyanna is doing something else, kupo.”

_ Why do you say kupo so often?  _

She waved her arms in what Aymeric was coming to understand as annoyance. “Why aren’t you saying anything, kupo?”

“I’m simply listening to your terms,” Aymeric said. The truth was he didn’t really know what to say. Puklia hadn’t answered any of his questions even when he was voicing them, so what good would it do to bombard her with more? And it was clear he didn’t have much of a say in these ‘negotiations’, so all he could really do was listen. That was probably why she came to him in the first place. Haurchefant would probably know what to say, but he’d been interacting with Moogles for months (years?) now. Aymeric had met this one all of a week ago. “Isn’t that what you were hoping for?”

She huffed again. “Do you agree, then?”

“I’m not sure I’m the best person to negotiate with.”

Her arms flailed again. “Why not, kupo? You’re the Lord Commander!”

He was almost impressed she knew that. He wondered who’d told her. “But this is not my mission,” He said. “I follow Z’iyanna, just like you.”

Puklia’s pom fell forward. “I still haven’t talked to her.”

Aymeric chuckled despite himself. “Well, I believe that may be your first mistake.”

Puklia flew forward almost smacking him right in the face. “But you’ll agree, right, kupo?”

“If I can find a way to procure these… kupo nuts.”

“Just send a letter to Gridania, kupo! The Postmoogles will be more than happy to deliver them.”

Aymeric hadn’t yet seen one of these Postmoogles, but he knew Haurchefant would deal with that. “Do you think you are capable of handling  _ all  _ of the healing?”

She paused at that, reaching her little paw toward her chin. “I think so, kupo.”

Aymeric shook his head. “You have to be confident or I’m afraid Lady Z’iyanna…”

Puklia yanked her paw away and spun once, making that strange, mystical noise that Aymeric had come to associate with Moogles. “I can do it, kupo! Just you wait. I’ll prove it to you, to Mr. Haurcefant, and even my hero, kupo!” She spun around before she could respond, flying through the door of his office. Aymeric stared at the spot she had been, eyes wide in exasperation. 

“I’m assuming it went well?” Lucia said with a light smirk on her face. 

Aymeric rubbed his forehead. “I wish I knew.”


	5. Matter of Fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an alternative scene for an upcoming EOA chapter. No real spoilers that aren't already expected.

If Aymeric had to speak to one more advisor, he might just have to walk right off a cliff. 

Of course, he would never  _ actually  _ do that, but that was how he felt. 

“It’s just a matter of fact,” A nobleman, whose name he couldn’t remember, said for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes. “The dragons will make their move anyway now.”

“Have you spoken with Auseliux?” Aymeric said. 

The man blinked. “Well… no. He’s been… busy, my Lord.”

Aymeric waved him off. “Continue.”  _ Or don’t.  _

Suddenly, the doors swung open and Z’iyanna stepped in as confident and well put-together as ever. Today she was wrapped in a long robe Aymeric hadn’t seen before with hints of fur peeking out from underneath. Her hair was tied back into its usual bun, and her tail swayed as she sauntered toward them. The man nearly jumped out of his skin, but she merely glanced at him with an expression between amusement and disdain. “My apologies,” She said to Aymeric. “It seems I’m quite good at interrupting these important meetings.” 

Aymeric didn’t say what he was thinking. Instead, he sat up straighter and smiled. “Worry not, we were just finishing up.” He was grateful that this man understood the dismissal, as he left with a simple bow and not another word. Lucia saluted in his direction, nodding to Z’iyanna as she too made her way out. “You seem to be doing well, Lady Z’iyanna,” Aymeric said. 

She crossed her arms as her ears pressed flat against her head for the briefest of moments. Her tail flicked to the side as she shook her head. “You and Haurchefant think far too much of me.”

“Doubtful,” Aymeric said. “You have given me no reason to doubt you.”

She leaned against his desk. “But I am not your average  _ Lady. _ ” 

“It’s simply a term of respect.” Or endearment for Haurchefant, but Aymeric knew that didn’t need to be said. 

“Maybe,” She said. “But one of these days I will break you of it. Mark my words.” She wagged her finger in front of her face with a sly smile. “But that’s not what I’m here for today.”

He leaned his elbows onto his desk, resting his chin on the back of his hands. “I’m listening.”

“We are going to the Dravinian Forelands,” She said. “Alongside a certain person whose name I probably shouldn’t say in such sacred halls.”

He lowered his voice. “Then you met with her.”

She nodded. “And she’s going to help us find Hraesvelgr.” 

“And you trust her?”

Her hand brushed along her bracelet. “It’s hard to explain, but yes I do.” She pulled away and gave him a small bow. “Regardless, I need you to be prepared for anything.” 

“You think there will be a battle?”

“Oh there’s always some kind of fight,” She said with a smug grin. “It’s just a matter of fact,”

Aymeric’s eye twitched. “Only you can get away with such things.”


	6. EXTRA - Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Heavensward. Some spoilers but they're kept pretty vague.

It had been a long time since Z’iyanna had seen her home. She was honestly still surprised it had been left standing. She wondered what lengths Kan-E-Senna had gone to in order to keep it there. Maybe she hadn’t had to do much. Despite Z’iyanna’s status as the Warrior of Light, she liked to keep her private life… well… private. Not even the Scions knew where she lived, as she only came home between adventures; breaks that were becoming fewer and farther between. 

Haurchefant had known, but he wasn’t here to comfort her any longer. 

She shook her head as she unlocked the front door. She came here to relax, not reminisce about the mistakes of the past. 

Though, in these moments of silence, it was far too easy to do the latter. 

Her house was small, perfect for a solo adventurer or the occasional visitor. And the first floor was quite deceiving. She’d spent a lot of time partitioning off the guest room, the kitchen, and an even smaller living room in the center of them both. But it was downstairs where she found her heaven; half a dozen bookcases filled to the brim with hundreds of books she’d acquired on her adventures. Some given, some swiped from empty libraries, some found out in the wild. And she’d read through most of them, no matter how drab or boring some turned out to be. Many were fascinating. Journals written by fellow adventurers. Letters between lovers preserved to the end of time. Scientific insights into Alexander by a goblin whose words were transcribed by a close, non-goblin comrade. There were insights to be found in every book, and she had spent much of her time in this place seeking them out. 

Today, however, she couldn’t find the energy. Instead, she sunk into her carbuncle chair and stared at her desk. Blank pages were piled neatly on one side, a reminder of her once fervent belief that she would be the one to write her own story. To her right was a carbuncle lamp that she kept off, preferring to wallow in the darkness. She hadn’t given herself time to do so since Haurchefant passed away months prior. There had just been too much to do. An archbishop turned primal to defeat. Dragons and humans to reunite. A Lord Commander to teach. Places to go. People to see. 

Memories to forget. 

A knock at the door brought her back to confused consciousness. Who could possibly be here at a time like this? Who else even knew where to find her? She watched the stairs for a moment, half expecting the ghost of her friend to wander up with his usual grin.  _ A smile better suits a hero,  _ he had said. She wondered what he would think of her now. 

A second knock pulled her from her seat. She moved slowly, breathing as deeply as she could to compose herself. Maybe it was someone checking to see if they could finally knock her house down. Maybe it was Kan-E-Senna herself, ready to send her off on another adventure. Maybe it was no one and she was simply imagining things. 

She lost her composure when she found a casually dressed Aymeric waiting there, letter in hand as he stood there, frozen between a third knock. “Z’iyanna,” He said as he awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair. “I hope I am not intruding.”

She stared at him, mouth parted. “How did you find me?”

He held the letter out. “I was told by a dear friend of ours.”

She blinked rapidly, fighting back tears. “He left that… for you?”

“You’re welcome to read it,” Aymeric said. “I had no intention of hiding it from you. I found it on my desk after…” He trailed off. “I apologize. I should have brought it up sooner. But things have been…”

She held up her hand and shook her head. “He was worried, wasn’t he.”

Aymeric nodded. “Very.”

She looked away trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. “He would be ashamed.”

“No,” Aymeric said. “He would be  _ proud _ of you.”

After a moment and a second deep breath, she stepped back and pushed the door open. “It’s not much… but you’re always welcome.”

His smile was gentle. “I’d never dream of intruding on your sacred space.”

She shook her head, returning the smile. “My home was always made for two.”


	7. Nonagenarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person between 90 and 99 years of age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another off-screen EOA conversation. No spoilers this takes place right after the most current chapter. Hubs requested more Puklia Pachu content so... how could I refuse?

“Have I ever told you about my great-great grandkupo, Mr. Lord Aymeric?” Puklia Pachu said with her paw on her hip and her head tilted in an extraordinary proud way. 

Aymeric, who didn’t know how or why this Moogle had returned to his office, considered humoring her. He was alone today, so he wouldn’t have to deal with Lucia teasing him about “talking to nothing”. And he couldn’t deny the slight interest in the Moogles themselves. He was painfully aware of how little he actually knew about them, though he knew from some conversations with the others that Z’iyanna and Haurchefant didn’t know much either. 

“They have a king that apparently came down from the heavens,” Z’iyanna had said with a lighthearted shrug. And when Aymeric had asked how she knew such a thing, she’d just smiled and said, “Because I fought him myself.”

And that was that. 

“No, you haven’t, Puklia,” Aymeric said realizing he had left them both in uncomfortable silence. 

She waved her hands in excitement. “His name is Moklio Machu,” She said. “He is the greatest of all the Moogles, kupo! Some say he even worked for the first king!”

“How many kings have you had?”

She stared at him, and Aymeric swore her already narrow eyes narrowed even more. “That’s not important, kupo.”

Aymeric looked away. “Of course not,” He said. “My apologies.” 

Puklia relaxed before she began spinning around the room, that same whimsical noise echoing in the office with every turn. Aymeric wasn’t certain the Moogle knew the definition of sitting still. And, if she did, she was incapable of it. Or maybe that was just Moogles in general. Aymeric still only knew one. “As you probably know, we Moogles have very long lifespans” Puklia continued. “Moklio Machu is an old Moogle, kupo. He turned…” She paused. “98 this year, kupo!”

“Is he considered an elder Moogle?”

“Sort of, kupo,” Puklia said. “The oldest Moogle I’ve met is 140.”

Aymeric nearly choked. “140?”

Puklia nodded. “And he’s still going strong, kupo!”

Aymeric shook his head. “Continue.”

“Well, Moklio Machu was part of the group that summoned the king that our hero beat,” Puklia said. “And I think he still regrets it. None of us really knew what would happen, kupo. But it was a learning experience!” 

“Did you help with the summoning?”

“No!” Puklia flailed as if she were offended. “I knew it was wrong from the beginning, kupo.”

“I see.” Aymeric paused as the Moogle stopped over his desk. “And how old are you?”

Puklia’s pom snapped back in surprise. “Don’t you know its rude to ask a lady her age, kupo?”

“I was unaware that applied to Moogles.”

Puklia sighed. “Well, I suppose I can give you a pass on that one, kupo.”

“I appreciate it,” Aymeric said as he sipped on his water. 

“But if you must know,” She puffed her chest out with her paws close to her hips. “I’m 34 years old, kupo.”

That time Aymeric did choke. Thankfully, he was able to swallow before his water ended up on the desk. “You’re what?”

“34!” Puklia said. “Why is that so surprising, kupo?”

“You’re older than I am!”

Puklia stared at him. “Then that makes me your elder, kupo!” 

Aymeric shook his head. “Indeed.”


	8. Clamor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loud and confused noise, especially that of people shouting vehemently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of trouble with this one! But it is something!

Z’iyanna still remembered the day she took down Good King Moogle Mog. How  _ loud  _ those Moogles had been. The pure insanity it had been taking on eight very determined Moogles all at once. She’d been lucky to have Garuda’s crystal by then, or the chaos would have been immeasurable. Between that and holy, she didn’t stand a chance. 

Now, however, she had to confront a  _ new  _ type of Moogle. One who had not been aware that she had defeated a primal representation of their king. At least, not until Puklia Pachu proclaimed it to the heavens. 

_ Now  _ the chaos was immeasurable. 

Moogle after Moogle seemed to dance around them, but it wasn’t in happiness. Or at least, she didn’t think it was. Layers upon layers of voices were stacked on top of each other. She could pick out a word here -  _ king! _ \- and there -  _ slayer! _ \- but it didn’t make any kind of sense. Puklia was hiding behind her back now. Cowering was more like it, but Z’iyanna didn’t particularly blame her. She wasn’t exactly afraid of Moogles, but the clamor of their voices was deafening. She felt bad for her elezen guests who she knew had just as good hearing as she did, if not better. 

“SILENCE, KUPO.”

All at once, the world went quiet. Moglin had actually  _ risen  _ from his fluffy seat, and he looked  _ angry.  _ Z’iyanna winced, hoping it wasn’t at her. Though she had a feeling the chieftain wasn’t stupid enough to try and fight her like this. One good holy could knock out half the population of Moghome. 

Not that any of them knew that.

Then, Moglin spoke again. “I’m trying to sleep, kupo!”

As he sunk back into his cloud of fluff, even the Moogles seemed confused. Z’iyanna just shook her head.  _ What  _ _ a day.  _


	9. Lush

Z’iyanna didn’t often look at herself in the mirror. She was a master of braiding her hair without looking. Never wore any make-up (she’d sweat it all off anyway). Didn’t need any help brushing through her tail. There was never really any reason to even  _ look  _ in a mirror, much less stare. Yet here she was, sequestered away in an inn room, watching herself. 

_ What am I doing? _

She felt foolish like this all dressed up. This outfit wasn’t even made for her, has Haurchefant had to track down a seamstress to sew in a slot for her tail. The dress was thick and far too warm. The wool that lined the inside was itchy and all-around uncomfortable. Even the colors weren’t all that pleasing; a deep green with light blue along the bottom. At least she could wear her own gloves, as those were the only comfortable things she’d managed to bring along with her to this ball. 

_ Why am I even here?  _

Tataru, Alphinaud, Haurchefant, and probably even Aymeric were all already inside. Or, more accurately, they were in the Foretemps greeting room while she remained sequestered off in her little corner of the house. Tataru had come by earlier, determined to fix Z’iyanna’s hair into something entirely different than her usual pony-tail. And no one, not even the Warrior of Light, could say no to Tataru Taru. 

And what had she said as she was brushing through it?

_ Your hair! It’s so… lush and beautiful! _

Z’iyanna sighed as she looked away, tugging at the rubber band around her wrist. She was careful not to snap it, as she did not have a second one to take its place, but she also didn’t remove it. Tataru had spent  _ hours  _ curling this mess. Z’iyanna would probably drop dead if she wandered within the lalafell’s presence without her hair exactly as it had been when Tataru left. Maybe if she got lucky she would get called away for some Warrior of Light stuff and have to tie it back anyway.  _ Sorry, Tataru. I just couldn’t let your masterpiece get in the way.  _

A knock on the door brought her back to attention. “Lady Z’iyanna?” Haurchefant said, his voice soft. She could barely hear it over the murmurs from the floor below. Had something happened? Was everything…

“Are you alright?”

_ Lush and beautiful.  _

_ He’s going to love it you know.  _

Z’iyanna bit back a groan as she sat up straighter and gently moved the curls back into their places. “Just preparing for my funeral,” She muttered. 

“I can assure you that these parties are not quite that miserable,” Haurchefant said. 

She smiled as she glanced out the door. “I could just jump right out this window. Zephyr would catch me.”

“But Lady Tataru would be furious.”

“If I go adventuring for awhile maybe she’ll forget.”

“But all of your companions are here.”

“You could come with me,” She said as she leaned against the door as her voice fell to a whisper. “Just the two of us.”

He was silent for a moment, but she could imagine his own hand pressing against the other side. “We have plenty of time for that, Z’iyanna.”

“I suppose we do,” she said. 

“So for now,” He said. “Stand tall, my Warrior of Light. Show all these people here the kind of person you truly are. Then they’ll never have any reason to doubt you.”

She sighed as she opened the door. “And you always know the right thing to say.”

Haurchefant smiled back. “Only the best for you, Lady Z’iyanna.” 


	10. Avail

“I hate to say it, Puklia,” Z’iyanna said. “But you need a lot more practice.”

The Moogle’s head and pom both fell forward as her paws hung limply at her sides. Since Haurchefant had gotten Puklia her new cane, Z’iyanna thought it wise to spend some time healing together. Practice did make perfect, after all, and Z’iyanna wanted to rely on her new companion for those moments when swapping to her white mage crystal just wasn’t feasible. 

And Puklia wasn’t a bad healer. Not by any stretch of the imagination. But her skills were limited to short bursts of healing on a single target. Z’iyanna had been trying to teach her the art of Regen for over an hour now, but Puklia had yet to manage it. “It’s too different than my pom cure, kupo,” The Moogle had said. “But I’m really trying.”

“It’s alright,” Z’iyanna said with a shrug. “Maybe it’s just not something you can manage with your magic.”

“But I want to, kupo!” Puklia said as her arms flailed wildly up and down. Z’iyanna was genuinely shocked that she managed to keep a hold of her cane. “I want to be as good as you, kupo!”

Z’iyanna paused. A worthy goal, but maybe a bit too lofty. Of course, she wouldn’t  _ say  _ that, as she wasn’t in the business of putting down her companions. But she wasn’t quite sure how to help. The last healing Moogle she met did about as much as Puklia did, so maybe their magic was just different than her own. But every White Mage she met were close to the Moogles. They were supposed to have  _ more  _ magic from the Twelveswood, not  _ less.  _ So what was the problem? Was she just a terrible teacher?

But when an exhausted Haurchefant stepped into the room, Z’iyanna had an idea. 

“Puklia!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arm through Haurchefant’s. 

“Lady Z’iyanna?” He sputtered. 

She pulled him closer, not meeting his gaze. “Our poor friend is injured! Whatever she’ll we do?”

“I’m not…”

“And just imagine!” Z’iyanna said as she quickly tugged on Haurchefant’s arm. Any response he might have had died on his tongue and he wisely remained silent as she continued with her ramblings. “If you heal too much, then he’ll fall unconscious! And there’s nothing we can do, kupo!”

Puklia’s arms were flailing again. “But, but… Are you making fun of me, kupo!”

“Hurry, Puklia!” Z’iyanna said as she practically pushed Huarchefant toward the Moogle. She tossed him a silent apology as she held his hand out. “Before it gets any worse!”

For a moment, Puklia did nothing but panic. Then, she stopped. Her pom began to glow. Z’iyanna could see the hint of healing magic circling the little Moogle’s body. She raised her cane and pointed it right and Haurchefant’s chest. “Regen, kupo!” She yelled. And while Z’iyanna wouldn’t normally recommend shouting one’s spells to the heavens, she was pleased when only a small trickle of magic flew from the staff. Haurchefant relaxed as it sunk into his skin, blinking a few times. Puklia hovered closer, watching him warily. “Did it work, kupo?”

Haurchefant smiled. “Aye, my lady.”

After a long moment of silence, Puklia cheered. “I did it, kupo!” She danced around the room, waving her cane from side to side. “I knew I could do it! I just needed better motivation!”

As Puklia’s magic dissipated, Z’iyanna gently placed her hand on Haurchefant’s wrist, dispelling his remaining exhaustion. “Better?” She said. 

“Yes,” He said. “I’m afraid our friend’s little spell wasn’t quite enough.” 

Z’iyanna shrugged. “One thing at a time.” 


	11. Ultracrepidarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A person who expresses opinions on matters outside the scope of their knowledge or expertise.”

Puklia thought she knew a lot about summoning

Keyword: “thought”. 

“It’s not that hard, kupo!” She said to Aymeric as he waited patiently for Z’iyanna and the others to return. “You just have to focus real hard, then tada! You’ve summoned something, kupo!”

“Is that so?” Aymeric said flatly as if he hadn’t been trying that for weeks. He fingered through the pages of his book, half-heartedly searching for answers. Except he’d already read this particular book three times this week and nothing had come to him yet. 

“Of course!” Puklia said. “Just think really hard about what you want to summon.”

“Puklia.”

“Just do it, kupo!” She huffed, waving her arms a few times before relaxing again. “It couldn’t hurt.”

Aymeric resisted the urge to sigh. No, it couldn’t hurt, but he’d been trying to summon something ever since he learned he could. And he had gone through the motions numerous times. He’d read every book Z’iyanna had provided on the matter. He’d tried holding special arcanist books to see if he could pull any kind of magical power from them. He’d tried meditating and thinking of nothing but a carbuncle for sometimes hours on end. He’d even asked Alphinaud whose advice had been the most helpful of them all. And yet, Aymeric had managed nothing but small shimmers of purple light and moments of exhaustion.

“Maybe you can make a wish, kupo,” Puklia said. 

“A wish on what?” Aymeric said. 

Puklia touched her paw to her chin. “A shooting star?” 

Aymeric raised an eyebrow. “Do Moogles wish on shooting stars?” 

Puklia paused for a moment, letting herself fall a bit closer to the floor. “Most of us don’t, kupo,” She began. “There’s real magic in the Twelveswood… and I suppose real magic everywhere, kupo. So why would we wish on something we can’t reach?” Her head tilted back as she stared up at the sky. “But those other Moogles… they’re so close, aren’t they, kupo? To them, the stars must be so close… as if they could just reach out and drag it down from the heavens, kupo.” 

After a moment, Aymeric sat his book down and turned his attention fully on her. “Do you wish you could stay up there? Maybe make a new home.”

Puklia shook her head. “Then I wouldn’t get to go on adventures with all of you.”

“But you have thought about it?”

She sighed. “Of course I have, but I don’t fit in with them, kupo. And I’m happy with all of you.” She rose a little higher and pointed her cane at him. “But this isn’t about me, kupo! You’re supposed to be summoning things.”

Aymeric nearly rolled his eyes but managed to nod instead. “If a star goes by, I’ll be sure to wish on it.”

Puklia spun in the air. “And it’ll work this time, kupo!”


	12. EXTRA - Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 was skipped because it actually became an End of Ascalon chapter. But it was done and submitted!

It was an unspoken fact that Haurchefant had feelings for Z’iyanna. Anyone who gave the pair any attention could tell that from a mile away. Why else would he do all the things he did for her? Why else would he accompany her on every adventure, keep all her secrets, and help her cope with everything when no one else could? Why else would he give her gifts and chocobos and things that no one else had ever given her? And Z’iyanna herself clearly knew this, as it was another open secret that she probably felt the same way. 

Yet, they didn’t seem to be making any progress, and it angered Tataru immensely. 

“I just don’t get it,” She said to Alphinaud. “They seem to be so  _ close  _ yet they’re not  _ that  _ close.” She looked up. “You know what I mean right?”

Alphinaud, who was already blushing, sipped at his tea. “I suppose so?”

Tataru huffed, then tilted her head. “Maybe I can help them.”

Alphinaud choked on his drink. “They’ll figure it out in time I’m sure,” He said as tactfully as possible. “No need to add any undue stress.” 

But Tataru already had that mischievous glint in her eye, and Alphinaud knew there was no further hope in attempting to dissuade her. 

* * *

It started with flowers in Z’iyanna’s room without a note. “Where did these come from?” She asked Alphinaud that morning. 

“Good question,” Alphinaud said without looking up.

Z’iyanna frowned. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Alphinaud avoided her gaze. “They’re supposed to be from Haurchefant.”

“Supposed to be?”

“... They may have come from Tataru in an attempt to… bring you closer.”

Z’iyanna rolled her eyes, but Haurchefant didn’t see the light blush on her cheeks. She really didn’t think the deception was necessary. She and Haurchefant were close enough as it was, and she already counted on him for everything important. She did not need flowers or presents to sway her otherwise…

… though they were welcome. 

“Lady Z’iyanna?”

She spun around, flowers still in hand as she met Haurchefant’s gaze. Except, he too was holding flowers that almost perfectly matched hers. “Oh Tataru,” She muttered. “You got some too?”

He held up a note. “Your undying affection?”

Her blush deepened as she glared at Alphinaud for good measure. He hid his face with his teacup and didn’t meet her gaze. “That’s…” She trailed off when she saw Haurchefant’s smile. Was he blushing too? Impossible. Surely he had to know this was some kind of elaborate trap. “What else did you get?”

“Just this,” Haurchefant said. “Well, and a feather from Zephyr.”

A feather from her own Chocobo? Did that have some kind of meaning she didn’t know about? And Haurchefant must have seen her confusion, because he said, “In Ishgard, a feather from one’s Chocobo means you care for them more than one’s closest companion.”

She paused for a moment, aware that her cheeks were a fiery crimson. Then, she looked up and smiled. “Well if I had known that then I would have given you one sooner.”

His ears turned bright pink. And for the first time in a long while, he actually hesitated before speaking again. “That is… very kind of you.”

“As are these flowers,” She said. “Very nice of you to have them delivered straight to my room.”

His smile returned as he shook his head. “Yes… I…” He paused. “I’ll be sure to send them more often then.”

And as Alphinaud peered over his cup for the first time that morning, he saw Tataru around the corner beaming. She mouthed “I told you so,” before celebrating her victory and disappearing down the hallway.


	13. Ache

Z’iyanna would be lying if she said she never dreamed of a normal life. Not back with her tribe - she’d abandoned them a long time ago - but something average. And some parts of her life seemed that way. She owned a house even though she rarely visited it. She’d picked up weaving and leather-working as a hobby as she had unlimited supplies thanks to her travels and the favors she’d gained over the years. She even trained like a normal person on days that she could, fighting her companions or unsuspecting trainers that jumped at the chance to spar with the Warrior of Light. 

And on nights like this, as she stared out over Ishgard from the safety of her bedroom window, she wondered what it would be like to live here. Not as a hero, but as a perfectly normal woman with a perfectly normal companion and a perfectly normal life.

But that title… Warrior of Light… she could never escape it. It didn’t matter how long she waited or what she did. She would always be a hero. Always somebody even when she longed to be anything else. 

And she was so close too. Ever since arriving in Ishgard a few weeks prior, she’d done nothing but settle down and live. She hadn’t been called on to defeat a primal. She hadn’t faced the archbishop or been forced to do someone else’s work. She’d just been herself, a woman hiding in plain sight who could easily handle the stares of those around her. 

And she had Haurchefant. And other allies like Tataru and Alphinaud. She even had a father figure in Lord Edmont who she frequently enjoyed long conversations with. 

What more could a woman like her ask for?

She sighed as she leaned on the railing, staring out through the snow. The air was chilly, but not uncomfortable. She had changed into her warm pajamas a while ago and had only stepped out because she had nowhere else to thin. She saw Zephyr eating in the distance, kwehing with the other Chocobos. She hoped they were all getting along, even though she’d never know what they were conversing about. 

“Lady Z’iyanna?”

She blinked and looked down. Haurchefant was on the balcony below, snow in his hair as he leaned over the side to see her. He was still in his armor, even though he’d retired to his room over an hour ago. “I thought you were asleep.” She said.

“And I thought the same of you.”

She snorted. “On a night like this? It’s…” She paused. “Quite beautiful.”

“Something on your mind?” He said.

She shrugged. “No more than usual.”

“Would a warm cup of tea help?” Haurchefant asked. 

She rolled her eyes. “You shouldn’t concern yourself with me.”

This time, it was Haurchefant who shrugged. “Clearly I am in need of such refreshments myself.”

She looked back over the horizon. “Do you ever wish you were… someone else?”

Haurchefant paused for a moment. “Maybe once,” He said carefully. “But not any longer. For if I were anyone else, I would not enjoy the adventures I do now.”

“But wouldn’t it be nice to settle down for once?” She said. 

“Maybe,” He replied. “But would I give up what I have for it? Nay.” He shook his head. “I quite enjoy this life.”

She smiled as she reached over the railing. Snowflakes landed in her palm, only to melt a few moments later. “I’ll take that tea if you’re still offering,” She said. 

Haurchefant chuckled. “Of course, my Lady,” he bowed with an unneeded flourish. “I’ll await you downstairs.” 

When he left, Z’iyanna looked back over the horizon. Maybe she would always secretly long for that other life, but she knew she was happy with what she had.


	14. Lucubration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucubration: Study; Meditate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light End of Ascalon spoilers. If you're wondering why Aymeric is in this position, that's where you'll want to go ^^

Aymeric always told himself that reading a subject one was unfamiliar with was the best way to learn about it. And in this case, it was quickly becoming the  _ only  _ way to learn about it. He was unable to consult anyone in Ishgard about his situation, nor could he hope to learn from Z’iyanna. Summoning was one of the few, rare things she was incapable of, something she’d apologized to him about more than once. 

But he still only had one book. A book he’d already spent hours dissecting. And still, he struggled to even envision a carbuncle again, much less summon one And what had Alphinaud said about it?  _ It just takes time _ . Well, Aymeric didn’t have a lot of time. He was lucky that he got the time to read the book once, much less meditate on it. 

At least he’d thought to bring it with him on the journey. Some might see it as frivolous, but Aymeric did his best to stow it away when things were actually happening. But, right now, Z’iyanna and Haurchefant were out on patrol. Everyone else was sleeping. He  _ couldn’t  _ sleep. So he could think of no better time to return to his studies and try again. 

Maybe this time, something would happen. 

Halfway through his quick scan of the book to find where exactly he should start, something did happen. A small shimmer of purple appeared in front of him for the briefest of moments. He stared at the spot, confused but excited. It was progress, something he hadn’t seen in a long time. Maybe now he had a shot. Maybe know he could finally summon this frustrating creature and move on with his life. 

“You’re close,” Alphinaud said with a yawn. 

Aymeric glanced back at him. “My apologies for waking you up.”

Alphinaud shook his head. “I wasn’t sleeping well.” He stretched for a moment, before moving to sit beside Aymeric. “I’m glad that the book is helping. I was worried you would find it too dense to get through.”

“Never,” Aymeric said. “I need all the help I can get.”

Alphinaud laughed before he caught himself and lowered his voice. “That shimmer means your companion is there. Now you need to form it.”

“Form it,” Aymeric echoed. He tried to picture the first Carbuncle he’d seen. The one he’d pulled from someone else’s memories. He imagined the three-pronged tail and long ears. He imagined its black eyes and the red mark on the top of his head. He pictured the way it bounced in place with its boundless energy, and the way it had looked up to him as if it already knew who he was. 

“Aymeric,” Alphinaud whispered. “Look.”

He opened his eyes, relieved to see that the shimmer had not only returned, but it remained. He held his hand out, feeling the aether wrap around his arm. “You’ve been waiting for me, right?” He said. “So come on, friend. I’m right here.”

The aether swirled around his arm again before darting away. In a flash of light, a purple carbuncle emerged, landing at Aymeric’s feet. He heard Alphinaud suck in a sharp breath. “Purple,” He said.

“Is that unusual?’

“I’ve never seen one before,” He smiled with a dismissive wave. “You managed to summon one, and that’s all that matters.”

“I should find Z’iyanna,” Aymeric said. “She’ll want to know.”

Alphinaud shook his head. “Rest for now, they’ll be back soon.” He smiled. “Nice work, Lord Commander.”

Aymeric laughed. “It’s about time.” 


	15. Fade

Sometime’s Z’iyanna wished should could disappear. 

Not literally. Well, not  _ always  _ literally. There were definitely a few parties and social gatherings and other events she would happily just vanish into the background for if she were allowed to. And she didn’t want to disappear permanently. She loved most things in her life. Even the constant fighting had some charm to it. Always a new adventure. 

But sometimes… sometimes she couldn’t see that charm. 

It was a silly dream born of anxiety she never acknowledged having. And this stress only hit her on rare occasions where she allowed it to. Most of the time, she moved too fast for it to catch up. She always kept herself busy, whether it was exploring new areas, talking to her companions, commanding a vast network of Moogles to send letters wherever she wanted. Teaching Puklia how to use Esuna (that has been more challenging than Regen… and she still didn’t quite have it down). Z’iyanna always had a purpose. She always had something to do.

But in those rare instances that she didn’t. In the moments where she was only met by silence, Z’iyanna imagined what it would be like to just fade away. 

She found one of those moments waiting for Aymeric in his own home. She’d woken up far too early, and had aimlessly wandered here with the half-hearted promise that she wanted to help him train. And while she did enjoy time with the Lord Commander, she didn’t always have a plan. Like today. She was just… here. Here because she couldn’t bear to be at home. Here because her own reminded her too much of her losses than it did of her success.  She was here because she couldn’t stop thinking about someone else. 

“Z’iyanna?”

She blinked for a moment, then looked up with a smile. “Sorry to bother you so early, Ser,”

Aymeric watched her and, for a moment, she feared that the ruse would be undone. That all of her sadness and anxiety and pain would spill out right at his feet and she’d have no choice but to bear it all. For a moment, she felt weightless. Lost.  She wanted to disappear. 

But Aymeric finally moved to the chair, sitting with his eyes still locked on hers. “You know you can come to me for anything, right?”

“Of course,” She said. “But today I’m here for you.”

And that was that. 

With a few simple words, everything else slipped away. 


	16. Where the Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, the few days I've "missed" have just been really, REALLY sort stories on my tumblr (zenithlux). So if you're interested in any of those, that's the place to look. I'm not sure how many more of those I'll be doing since the theme isn't revealed until 2 every day. But if I do I'll let you know!

It wasn’t until they made their campfire at Zenith that things really hit home for Alphinaud. 

_ What am I doing with my life?  _

It was an honest question he’d considered more than once over his relatively few years on the planet. But it was also something he’d never really had an answer to. He and Alisaie were always on the move. One city to another, likely to the end of time. Even apart he was still moving, following the Warrior of Light into danger again and again. 

But when he tried to imagine  _ home _ , he couldn’t. Nowhere felt like home, especially not after losing their grandfather to the coils. Gridiania was close, as that’s where they first met Z’iyanna. Mor Dhona used to be, but he didn’t think he could ever go back there without remembering what had all gone wrong. Ishgard would never feel right; it was just a temporary excursion until he could find his own place again.

But where would that place be?

Is this was Z’iyanna felt like?

“Got a lot on your mind?”

Alphinaud flinched, embarrassed that he’d been caught. But he was surprised to see that it was Haurchefant who sat down beside him. The others were a good distance away, discussing something. Probably plans for tomorrow. Alphinaud was certain he should join them. But, for the moment at least, he didn’t think he’d be much help. “I suppose you could say that,” He said, turning a nearby rock in his hand for no other reason than the fact that he could. 

“Anything I can help with?”

“I’m not sure,” Alphinaud admitted. “I’m just… thinking.”

Haurchefant nodded. “Occasional contemplation is always good for the mind.”

“Even when there doesn’t seem to be any answers?”

“Even then,” Haurchefant said. “Especially then.” 

Alphinaud glanced up at the sky full of stars. It was… beautiful. More so than he’d seen in a long time. He heard laughter in the distance, and couldn’t help but smile. 

Maybe heart and home had been with him all along. 


End file.
